The present invention relates to a high voltage transformer and, more particularly, to a compact and light-weight high voltage transformer having a divided secondary coil and rectifiers.
In a conventional high voltage transformer (Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 57-177273), in order to rectify a high voltage at secondary windings, a bridge consisting of rectifiers of a high breakdown voltage type is provided. A bridge of this type is dipped in an insulation oil in a tank with first and second windings. For this reason, since a wide breakdown voltage space must be maintained, the size of the device is undesirably increased.
A high voltage transformer is known wherein a plurality of taps are led from a secondary winding and diodes are arranged between the respective taps in accordance with their potentials so as to perform full-wave rectification. However, in this high voltage transformer, too high a breakdown voltage is spatially required for the respective diodes. In addition, since secondary windings are alternatively coupled, wiring becomes complex.